Unfinished Game
by WatchFang
Summary: "Reiner, apa yang kaulakukan?" / Dia semakin terkejut ketika mendapati seorang gadis di bawah Reiner. Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang kini merona merah. / Pemuda Kirschtein ini menyeringai, "Kupikir ... bertiga jauh lebih baik." / Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jean? / Fanon. Warning inside. RnR?


Reiner memeluk erat tubuh mungil Christa, sedikit menekan tubuh malaikat itu dengan dada bidangnya. Pandagan mata pria itu tajam, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tanpa kata. Christa menahan napas, menunggu yang akan dilakukan Reiner padanya. Entah kenapa, suasana kamarnya menjadi terasa panas dan sesak.

Perlahan, Reiner mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah mungil di hadapannya dengan nafas memburu.

"Kau tahu, entah kenapa melihatmu membuatku ingin ..." suaranya bagai bisikan yang mengundang gejolak dalam diri Christa, "...menerkammu."

Mata biru Christa melebar. "Reiner?"

.

.

.

_Nana Bodt, amerta rosella, Titi Braun and WatchFang_

_Present_

* * *

**UNFINISHED GAME**

.

_**Attack on Titan**** (****進撃の巨人****Shingeki no Kyojin) is Hajime Isayama has!**_

We take no profit from this making fic

* * *

.

**Warning : this fic contain adult and mature, PWP for Plot? What Plot?**

If you are underage, please click the back button.

Still reading this?

We've warn you.

.

.

.

Christa menekan dada bidang pria yang menghimpitnya dengan kedua telapak mungilnya. Bisikan barusan membuatnya sedikit bergejolak dan bergetar.

"R-Reiner ..." Gadis mungil itu mencicit, membuat pemuda di atasnya merasa gemas.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hm?" lalu mengukir seringai yang bagaikan sebuah sirine peringatan untuk perempuan itu.

Saat Christa baru hendak membuka suaranya, mendadak dia dikejutkan oleh bibir Reiner yang membungkam bibirnya. Ciuman itu tak mengenal kelembutan, panas dan memaksa, menuntut lebih.

Wajah Christa memerah. Dia menatap lurus pemuda yang berbaring di atasnya. "Re-Reiner, apa yang kaulakukan?"

Tubuh gadis itu melemas, dan tanpa sadar ia membalas lumatan itu walau kaku. Namun hal itu justru membuat Reiner semakin bersemangat. Lumatannya semakin kasar dan menuntut. tangannya yang kekar menyusup ke belakang punggung gadis itu dan mengusapnya dengan kasar, sembari menggigit bibir bawah Christa. Suara erangan pelan lolos dari kerongkongan gadis itu tanpa bisa ditahan.

Sekuat tenaga dia menahan gelombang asing yang melandanya. Geli, tapi, ah, tak terdefinisikan. "Mmmmmh ..."

"Keluarkan saja apa yang ada, Christa," bisik Reiner sembari menjilat daun telinga Christa

Suara erangan kembali tercipta dari bibir mungil yang telah membengkak karena ciuman, membuat sebuah debaran dada Reiner semakin cepat dibuatnya. Ia mulai menjilat cuping telinga Christa, sementara tangannya menyusup ke balik kaus tipis gadis itu.

Reiner sedikit terkejut saat Christa menciumnya tanpa aba-aba. Gadis itu tak pernah sekalipun bersikap agresiv karena selama ini selalu Reiner-lah yang mengendalikan permanan.

" Nghh.. R-Reinerrhh," desah Christa saat bibir mungilnya melumat bibir sang pemuda.

Pekikan kecil terdengar saat secara tiba-tiba tangan besar Reiner mula menggenggam dadanya dan memijatnya perlahan, memberi kejutan yang membuat gadis berhati malaikat itu tak kuasa menahan gejolaknya.

Jean yang berlari di sepanjang lorong, berjalan menuju sebuah kamar, dimana ditempati oleh beberapa anak dari Scouting Legion. Dia ingin menyampaikan pembagian formasi yang telah diterangkan _Commander_Irvin Smith untuk ekpedisi keluar dinding dua hari nanti.

Jean menarik napas saat dia membuka pintu. Sepasang maniknya membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya memanas. "Reiner, apa yang kaulakukan?"

Dia semakin terkejut ketika mendapati seorang gadia di bawah Reiner. Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang kini merona merah.

Mendengar suara itu, keduanya sontak menoleh ke asal suara. Wajah Christa semakin memerah, campuran antara malu dan gairahnya yang membakar hasrat begitu ia mengetahui seorang pria bernama Jean Kirschtein berdiri di sana, dengan mata yang memandang penuh selidik.

"Ck, kau mengganggu, Bung!" Reiner menjauhkan tubuhnya, pandangan matanya tak lagi menatap pada Jean, melainkan Christa. Ia tahu, perempuannya pasti sangat malu.

"Hei-hei, siapa suruh berhenti?" perkataan Jean jelas saja mengejutkan Reiner yang hendak menjauh dari tubuh pasrah Christa. Pria ambisius itu kemudian mendekat ke arah ranjang, raut wajahnya tak bisa ditebak dengan gamblang, dalam pikirannya Jean tengah menyusun simulasi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kupikir ... bertiga jauh lebih baik."

Kedua insan itu membulatkan matanya. Bohong saja bila Jean tidak merasa terpancing melihat permainan tadi. Christa yang ia tahu selalu bersama Ymir (dan Jean pikir mereka saling menyukai) kini ditemukannya sedang memadu kasih bersama Reiner.

**.**

**.**

"Kau gila?!" tanya Reiner dengan nada tinggi, namun Jean tidak mengubris. Ia malah berjalan mendekati sepasang anak manusia yang sedang berada dalam posisi sangat ambigu, dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena gerah dan gairah serta pakaian atas Christa yang sudah awut-awutan dan terangkat hingga memperlihatkan perutnya yang putih dan rata. Diam-diam Jean menelan ludah. Suhu tubuhnya seakan meningkat kala ia melihat bibir merah muda Christa yang membengkak karena ciuman panasnya dengan Reiner tadi.

Sementara Christa kini memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sosok pemuda yang tengah berjalan mendekat kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya. Perutnya entah kenapa seperti tertarik kala ia dapat melihat sinar ganjil pada sepasang manik mata kecoklatan Jean.

Tanpa tendeng aling Jean mendorong tubuh Reiner untuk menyingkir. Sontak Reiner yang tidak siap tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang dan suara pekikan Christa terdengar kala kedua tangannya diangkat ke atas kepala dan pemuda dengan rambut sewarna coklat susu itu langsung melumat bibirnya dengan penuh napsu. Jean sendiri tidak melewatkan kesempatan dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Christa, mengajak alat pengecap milik gadis manis itu untuk beradu.

Reiner yang baru saja memperoleh kesadaran tercengang melihat aksi di depannya. Gusar tentu saja, karena ada pria lain yang menyentuh Christa selain dirinya. Namun entah kenapa justru libidonya semakin naik menyaksikan adegan pergulatan Jean dan Christa. Tanpa sanggup ia kendalikan, ia berjalan mendekati kedua pasangan itu dan menggendong tubuh mungil Christa, membuat pergulatan bibir itu terhenti dan suara desahan protes Christa menggema di ruangan itu. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan tubuh Christa di atasnya.

"Ayo lanjutkan Jean." pinta Reiner, lalu ia mulai menjilat leher putih Christa. Gadis bermata sebiru langit itu mengerang lemah dibuatnya.

Sepasang biji mata Jean terbelalak, namun ia pun akhirnya mendekati Christa dan langsung menerkam kembali bibir mungil itu. Sepasang tangannya menangkup wajah gadis itu dan membawanya ke dalam dunia baru yang membuat gadis blonde itu dibuat mabuk kepayang. Suara desahan tertahan terdengar saat sepasang telapak tangan menangkup dadanya dan meremasnya lembut. Tangan milik Reinier.

"Ngghhh ..." Christa masih berusaha menolak karena hati kecilnya berteriak kalau semua ini salah, harus segera dihentikan. Tapi sayangnya otak tak sejalan dengan tubuh. Mendapati dua orang pria gagah yang sedang terbakar dalam gelombang birahi membuatnya tak mampu menolak.

Ia menerimanya, bersumpah demi kesadisan Ymir bahwa ini semua bukan keinginannya.

Christa tanpa sengaja menggigit bibir Jean saat remasan tangan Reiner di dadanya semakin menggila. Kasar, menimbulkan sensasi nikmat sekaligus sakit secara bersamaan. Jean mengobservasi bibirnya, seakan pria itu menyukai rasa yang ada dalam rongga hangat Christa.

"Permainan ini mungkin akan sedikit melelahkan untukmu, Christa." Bisik Jean di telinganya, sedangkan perempuan itu tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa karena dirinya sendiri tak bisa lagi mengontrol apa yang dirasakannya.

Sungguh. Semuanya terasa abu-abu bagi Christa.

Perkataan Jean tentang 'sedikit melelahkan' sebenarnya tak benar-benar nyata, sedikit bagi Jean kadang berarti lebih dari itu.

"Bagaimana ..." Reiner berkata setelah melepaskan tangannya dari dada Christa yang ukurannya sedang, "Kita ubah posisi. Kau mau bagian atas atau bawah?" di telinga Christa terdengar horror.

Dia tak benar-benar menyetujui setiap ajakan bercinta yang diucapkan Reiner. Mereka memang pernah melakukannya, dua kali selama dua bulan menjalin hubungan diam-diam. Melayani Reiner saja Chirsta sudah kewalahan, apalagi di tambah Jean Kirschtein?

Jean tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Aku suka bibirnya ... kau bawah saja."

**.**

**.**

Christa meneguk ludah tatkala mendengar perkataan pemuda Kirschtein itu. Mimpi apa semalam?

Seolah merasakan perasaan takut yang melanda perempuannya, Reiner menepuk puncak keemasan Christa. "Tenang saja, aku takkan menyakitimu," sepasang manik cokelat gelapnya menatap lurus, memancarkan keyakinan kepada sang perempuan di hadapannya, "aku janji. Dan, Jean, aku percaya dia juga takkan menyakitimu."

Christa menggangguk. Dia menahan napas saat Reiner mengubah posisi tidurnya. Jean menumpuk bantal menjadi empat susun, dan membaringkan perempuan berambut pirang ini di atasnya, dengan posisi setengah duduk.

Dengan mengelus perlahan kulit paha Christa dibarengi kecupan lembut dari Reiner, membuat Christa menggigit bibirnya. Reiner memang selalu memerlakukannya dengan lembut. Menghantarkan getaran-getaran hingga ke tulang sumsum.

Pemuda berhelaikan pirang ini memijat lembut pergelangan kaki Christa, dan perlahan mengangkatnya ke bahunya. Di hadapan pemuda ini, nampak kewanitaan gadis pirang ini tengah berkedut kencang. Reiner mengelusnya perlahan. Meresapi hangat ciran Christa yang membasahi tangannya. "Kau sudah sangat basah, sayang."

"Kau tahu, kau memiliki bibir yang lembut," ucap Jean. Dia masih mengekplorasi sepasang bibir kenyal Christa yang berwarna merah muda. "Dan ini, aku akan menandai sepasang ini." Christa memekik tatkala merasakan hembusan napas disertai dengan jilatan dan gigitan pada dadanya.

"Ugh, ka-kalian menyiksaku."

.

.

Sementara sensasi lain dapat Christa rasakan pada perutnya. Lidah Reiner menari-nari di atas kulitnya, lalu terus turun hingga mencapai daerah kewanitaannya yang sudah basah. Gadis berambut keemasan itu mendesah semakin kencang. kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai punggung Jean yang masih terbungkus pakaian, berusaha untuk mengoyaknya untuk dapat menyentuh kulit yang basah dan kencang di baliknya.

Suara geraman pelan menggema di udara. Reiner kini menginvasi daerah kewanitaan kekasihnya yang sudah begitu basah dan berkedut. Ia menghirup dalam aroma itu, sebelum lidahnya menyusup ke dalam lubang surga yang sudah mengundangnya dan menggodanya sedaritadi.

"NNHHN!" suara desahan tertahan Christa kembali terdengar, dan kemudian berubah menjadi pekikan kencang saat jemari Jean kini menggoda puncak payudaranya, menekannya dan memainkannya dengan lihai. lidahnya menyapu puncak kemerahmudahan di payudara yang lain, sementara Reiner melebarkan paha Christa dan memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi. Mengobrak-abrik lubang surga itu dengan penuh nafsu dan tak sabaran.

"AAAHHNN AAAHNN~~" desahan Christa semakin kencang, suara yang terdengar begitu membius bagi Jean dan Reiner, membuat kedua pria tanggung itu semakin melancarkan aksinya untuk memuaskan fantasi liarnya juga gadis yang berada di bawah mereka. Kejantanan mereka semakin tegang meminta untuk dilepaskan ketika mendengar suara itu diluncurkan berkali-kali oleh gadis manis pujaan hati mereka.

Jean kemudian melepaskan kulumannya dari payudara Christa yang kedua puncaknya sudah menegang, untuk melepaskan pakaiannya yang telah lecap karena keringat. Sementara Reiner masih sibuk menjilati kewanitaan Christa. Kedua pasang anak manusia itu tak menyadari kalau Jean sekarang melepaskan celananya, menyusul celana dalamnya, untuk membebaskan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sedaritadi dan kini mengeluarkan cairan putih dari ujungnya.

Jean mendudukkan dirinya tak jauh dari ranjang, lalu mengusap wajah Christa yang memerah karena keringat. Christa nampaknya tak menyadari perlakuan itu karena gadis itu mengabaikannya dan sibuk mendesahkan nama Reiner sembari meremas rambut pria kekar itu.

"Reiner, hentikan kegiatanmu."

Yang dipanggil tak mengubris. Ia sudah berada dalam dunianya sendiri, dunia dimana Christa-lah pusatnya dan hanyalah suara desahan Christa yang terdengar oleh telinganya. Kesal karena diabaikan, Jean mendorong tubuh lelaki itu dengan paksa-yang mengundang jeritan protes dan umpatan kasar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOHH?!" Reiner menjerit kolosal. Jean namun bersikap masa bodoh. Lelaki itu menghampiri Christa dan mengusap pipi si gadis yang telah memerah sedaritadi. Tangannya yang lain membelai kejantanannya yang telah tegang.

Kedua biji mata Christa melebar melihat pemandangan mengundang air liur yang tersaji di depannya. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah melihat kejantanan pria, dan sekali melihat ia harus menelan ludah karena kejantanan Jean bisa dibilang memiliki ukuran di atas rata-rata. Jean tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi terkejut Christa, ada rasa bangga yang terselip diantara gejolak nafsunya saat melihat Christa yang mengagumi ukuran kejantanannya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Christa?"

Gadis itu hanya bisa menelan ludah, ia tidak berani untuk membuka bibirnya karena tidak yakin dengan suaranya saat ini. diantara gejolak nafsu yang belum terpuaskan dan rasa gugup yang luar biasa, ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, yang justru mengundang suara geraman pelan yang berasal dari bibir Jean.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" Jean kembali bertanya. Ia merasa tak perlu untuk mendengar jawaban Christa karena hanya dari gerak-gerik gadis itu saja ia sudah tahu apa yang Christa tengah pikirkan. Ia mendekatkan ujung kejantanannya pada bibir gadis itu, dan secara refleks Christa membuka mulutnya dengan agak kaku.

"A-aku belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya." bisik Christa dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

Reiner terduduk di atas lantai. Tubuhnya begitu kaku dan tegang, seakan terhipnotis dengan adegan sangat dewasa di depannya. Rasa kesal tentu saja ia rasakan karena bukan miliknya lah yang pertama kali Christa lihat, namun kabut nafsu seakan membuyarkan pemikirannya dan membuatnya terfokus pada kejantanan Jean yang sedang dimanjakan oleh lidah Christa. Tanpa sadar ia meraba bagian depan celananya yang sudah sesak sedaritadi.

"S-sekarang, kau masukkan milikku ke dalam mulutmu." pinta Jean dengan suara yang agak terbata, ia berusaha untuk menahan keinginannya untuk menekan kepala Christa paksa untuk memanjakan organ kebanggaannya itu. Ia ingin Christa juga menikmatinya dan lagipula, melihat Christa seperti ini sudah membuatnya teramat puas.

Christa dengan agak ragu membuka mulutnya, namun sebelumnya ia mengecup lembut ujung penis jean dan sisinya yang lain, sementara tangan mungilnya menggenggam pangkal penis Jean untuk menahannya agar tidak berpindah posisi. Suara geraman lolos dari bibir Jean, juga Reiner yang tengah menikmati aksi panas itu sambil membuka celananya-kala Christa memasukkan ujung penis Jean ke dalam mulutnya.

"C-Christaa..."

Christa dapat merasakan dinding vaginanya berkedut mendengar suara lirih Jean memanggil namanya. Tanpa sadar ia memasukkan kejantanan yang terasa begitu panas dimulutnya lebih dalam lagi. lidahnya tak tinggal diam, organ tak bertulang itu memijat penis Jean sementara ia mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya secara refleks. Desahan serta umpatan menggema dalam ruangan yang terasa begitu panas.

Reiner sesak bila tak ikut andil dalam hal ini. Berpikir beberapa saat sebelum menyeringai melihat kedua kaki Christa yang terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan vaginanya yang sudah basah dan merekah karena perbuatannya. Ia menyukai aroma itu, sangat dan tak mampu dipungkri. Reiner mendekat, mengembuskan napasnya di sana, Christa yang merasakannya jelas saja menutup kedua kakinya namun keburu di tahan oleh Reiner.

"Akhhh!" giliran Jean yang memekik karena entah sengaja atau tidak Christa menggigit kejantanannya cukup kuat.

"Ma-Maaffhhh…." Christa mendesah merasakan Reiner yang bermain di sana. Pria itu memang selalu menyukai tampat itu ketika mereka bercinta.

Perempuan bertubuh mungil itu kembali mengulum kejantanan Jean, mengumpulkan ludahnya di rongga mulut sambil menghisap milik laki-laki itu. Jean Kirschtein bukan termasuk orang yang akrab padanya, pria itu memang pernah memujinya sekali dalam sebuah kesempatan—tapi ia hanya sekedar mengenal Jean Kirschtein.

Jean kehilangan kesabaran sehingga ia memaju mundurkan sendiri kejantanannya, menyodoknya cukup dalam membuat Christa hampir tersedak. Perempuan itu membulatkan matanya, Jean memekik tertahan. Pria itu menyemburkan spermanya dalam mulut Christa sehingga membuatnya kewalahan.

Tak membuang waktu, Jean menarik kejantanannya dari mulut Christa, ia membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Melihat Christa yang kewalahan membuat Jean berinisiatif untuk menelan cairannya itu bersama-sama.

"Ahh … J-Jean …." Ciuman itu tak memaksa. Lembut dan penuh perasaan. Christa terbuai, sejenak melupakan Reiner.

" Christa."

Christa menghentikan kegiatannya bersama Jean saat mendengar suara berat dan dalam milik Reiner yang menghampiri telinganya. Ditatapnya wajah pemuda bersurai platinum yang tengah terduduk dengan ekspresi datar.

" R-Reiner.. m-maaf, a-aku-hmmpphh" Gadis mungil itu memekik kaget saat Jean memasukan lidahnya, dengan isyarat bahwa ciuman ini tak boleh berhenti.

" Jean, hentikan. Sekarang giliranku," ucap Reiner sembari mendekati sepasang manusia yang tengah memuaskan diri.

Jean mengumpat kasar, setengah hati melepaskan ciumannya saat Reiner meraih tengkuknya dan menyeretnya menjauh dari kekasihnya. Wajah Christa memerah dan air liur menetes dari bibir merah mudanya yang nampak merekah.

Reiner memeluk erat tubuh gadisnya. Mengusap punggungnya kecil itu dengan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat.

"Maafkan aku, Christa. Maaf."

Christa tak berkomentar apapun saat pemuda bertubuh kekar itu membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang. Jean yang sudah terbakar birahi hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat Christa tak menolak dengan perlakuan Reiner. Tentu saja, gadis malaikat itu adalah kekasihnya. Hanya Reiner yang berhak menyentuhnya.

"A-akhh, R-Reinerrrhh..s-sakiittt." Jeritan yang lolos dari bibir mungil Christa menyentak lamunan pemuda berdarah Prancis tersebut.

"U-Ughh..se-sempit sekali, Christahhh," geram Reiner saat berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan gadisnya.

Padahal ini bukan permainan pertama kali mereka, namun tetap saja milik Christa selalu terasa sempit dan sesak. Memijat kejantanan Reiner kuat dan lebih kuat lagi.

Jean tak mau hanya menjadi penonton dalam drama ini, memang sialan si Reiner, padahal ia merasa dirinya akan klimaks. Bukan Jean namanya jika tidak cerdik.

"Gunakan tanganmu," bisik Jean sambil berjongkok di samping Christa yang tengah diberi hujatan kejantanan Reiner bertubi-tubi. Perempuan itu dengan susah payah menoleh, mata sayunya menatap Jean sambil mengernyitkan alis bingung, "Seperti ini," lanjut pemuda itu, berdiri sembari memegang tangan Christa yang meremas seprai ranjang.

"Akuhh ..." Kepala Christa melesak ke dalam bantal. Permainan Reiner selalu tak terkendali.

"Kau butuh mulutmu untuk mendesah. Jadi gunakan tanganmu, untukku."

Baru kali ini Jean menemukan perempuan yang sudah beberapa kali bercinta tapi ternyata begitu tabu dengan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Shhhhh..." desah Reiner, kemudian membungkam bibir kekasihnya dengan ganas. Christa tak mau membiarkan Jean hanya melihat permainan mereka, jadi ia memutuskan tangannya yang menggenggam batang kemaluan Jean untuk naik turun, temponya tak beraturan namun membuat Jean menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan.

Christa mengerang. Sensasi bertubi-tubi yang dihujamkan pemuda di atasnya begitu terasa menyiksa. Dia hanya sanggup menata sayu Reiner. Hujaman kejantanan yang terus menerus mendera kewanitaannya kian meningkat. Tubuh gadis mungil tersebut terguncang-guncang hebat. Reiner memang brutal saat memasuki permainan inti, dan tak segan-segan untuk menambah kecepatan hujamannya demi memuaskan nafsunya saat ini.

" R-Renerrhh, s-sakiiit, a-aakkhhhh, mmhhh." Christa menjerit-jerit saat kejantanan Reiner masuk semakin dalam dan dalam dan tempo gerakannya makin tak terkendali. Wajah pemuda pirang itu memerah dan terkesan sangat seksi, membuat pikiran Christa keruh dan hanya fokus meneriakkan nama kekasihnya yang tengah bergerak brutal.

" C-Christahh, k-kau..nghhh." Reiner yang sudah dikuasai nafsu tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ciuman yang tadinya hanya di bibir kini berpindah ke leher, menggigit dan menghisapnya kuat sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya masih tetap bekerja maksimal.

"Reiner, aku—" gadis, oh, wanita berhelai pirang keemasan ini tak lagi mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Mulutnya membuka, napasnya pun kian terasa sesak.

"_Breathe, my dear_," bisik Reiner di daun telinga Christa.

"Bagaimana dia bisa bernapas dengan benar, mate. Kau terlalu ganas," celetuk Jean susah payah mengatakannya di saat tangan Christa memijat kejantanannya. "Aduh! Jangan terlalu keras meremasnya." Christa tanpa sengaja meremas kejantanan Jean dengan kuat seiring dengan hujaman dahsyat yang diberikan Reiner. "Kau boleh kesakitan, tapi, aku juga sakit."

Christa menoleh. "Ma-maafkan aku, Jean. Aaaah—" kepala wanita ini melesak terlalu dalam ke bantal.

"Kau. Hanya. Boleh. Menyebut. Namaku, _My Dear_," ujar Reiner diiringi dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang menghujam lorong kewanitaan Christa. Dia merasakan seluruh rongga kewanitaan pemilik mata sejernih lautan ini meremas dengan kuat kejantanannya. Dia menatap wanita di bawahnya yang mulutnya membuka dan menutup. "Sudah hampir keluar, eh?" seringai Reiner.

.

.

_Cklek_. Bunyi gagang pintu terbuka.

"Aaahhh! Kalian sedang apa?"

Ketiga pasang mata ini menoleh dan mendapati pemuda pirang dengan mata biru tengan menatap mereka dengan horor. Armin Arlert.

Reiner melirik ke arah Jean. "Sialan! Kau lupa mengunci pintu, ya?"

Jean hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

"A-A-Armin?" demi dalemannya Mikasa yang pernah tak sengaja dilihatnya! Jean _shock_ mendapati Armin di sana. Oke, mungkin dia tak sekaget Christa yang saat ini wajahnya campuran antara merah dan pucat pasi. Atau Reiner yang merasa emosi karna harus menahan hasratnya.

Pemuda lugu itu dibuat berdebar-debar melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri pergulatan yang dinamakan _threesome_ ini. Armin tahu tentang video porno, beberapa waktu yang lalu saat sedang makan siang Connie dan Eren membicarakannya, tapi Armin Arlert tak pernah menyangka akan menyaksikannya langsung.

Dunia sudah tidak waras.

Wajah Armin memerah, senyumnya terukir kaku, "Maaf menganggu. A-Ah, silahkan dilanjutkan, aku akan melapor pada Levi-_heichou_." Armin membungkuk beberapa kali. Ketiga orang itu melongo—

_satu detik_

_dua detik_

_tiga detik_-

"HEI DIA AKAN MELAPOR BODOH!" teriakan Jean melengking keras. Seperti sirine 525 tanda bahaya.

"CEPAT HENTIKAN DIA JEAN!" Reiner tak kalah panik. Cepat-cepat dicabutnya kejantanannya itu, sambil merasa menyesal karena mereka belum sampai klimaks. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bisa-bisa ketiganya gila bila Armin melapor apa yang dilihatnya dan mereka akan menjadi topik pembicaraan.

Jean mengambil _boxer_nya, tidak ada waktu untuk memakai pakaian lengkap di waktu genting seperti ini. Begitu pula dengan Reiner yang mau-tidak-mau mengikuti Jean.

_Cepat hentikan Armin Arlert atau mereka mati! _Seolah-olah ada sebuah suara tak kasat mata meneriaki dengan lantang.

"BRENGSEK! BERHENTI ARMIN!" Jean berteriak kencang sambil berlari keluar ruangan, membayangkan betapa jatuh harga dirinya bila Armin menyebarkan ini semua, dan Reiner dengan setengah hati menyusul Jean. Sial, kenapa ia rasanya apes sekali karena permainannya kali ini direcoki sih?

.

Sedangkan Christa Lenz? Ia terlalu _shock_ sampai membuatnya pingsan di tempat. Untung saja sebelum keluar, Reiner sudah menutup pintu itu lebih dulu.

"E-Eh Jean?! Armin tidak melihat apapun—" Armin yang mendengar teriakan Jean malah semakin berlari kencang.

"ARMIN!" kali ini suara Reiner menggema marah.

"Melihat apa?"

Suara itu mengintrupsi.

"Melihat mereka berhubungan badan—_Jean Christa Reiner_!" Armin menjawab tanpa menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu.

Di belakang si pemuda berambut pirang. Jean pucat pasi, sedangkan Reiner membelakan mata. Armin menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh—Hanji-_san_?!"

.

.

FIN

.

.

A/N:

Hahahahaha. Saya sudah gila. Salahkan ketiga mbok-mbok mesum di atas! Ini semua karena malam minggu kita asyik komen-komenan daaann… si mbok Tik ini yang mencetuskan ide gilanya.

Maaf kalo gaje.

Overall, review dan kritik? _#kibasseparoMarco #kibascelanaJean #kibasototREiner #kibasrambutArmin_

.

.

_Nana Bodt, amerta rosella, Titi Braunn and WatchFang_


End file.
